capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Street Fighter X Mega Man
Street Fighter X Mega Man (Street Fighter Cross Mega Man) is a 2D crossover game for the PC that was released on December 17, 2012. It is a commemorative 25th anniversary platform and fighting hybrid game for the Mega Man and Street Fighter series; its release doubles as an ushering of the former series' anniversary and the ending of the latter's. It is available for free on Capcom Unity. Gameplay As in most Mega Man games, the game offers eight levels to choose from. To make the battles easiest, it is best to defeat the easiest level first, then move on to the one whose boss is defeated by that weapon. Which is easiest varies by opinions. Bosses Final Bosses *Balrog *Vega *'Boss Rush' (rematch against the eight bosses) *Sagat (available only in Version 2.0) *M. Bison *Akuma (hidden boss) Story "Having fought countless Robot Masters over the years, Mega Man is ready to lay back, relax and enjoy his 25th Anniversary. Getting wind of this, Ryu and his fellow Street Fighters want one last battle before they let their own anniversary finish. A true collaboration between Capcom and its fans for Mega Man's and Street Fighter's 25th anniversary, Street Fighter x Mega Man was created and developed by Singapore native Seow Zong Hui (aka “Sonic”), with an original soundtrack by Luke Esquivel (aka “A_Rival”), and with support provided Capcom, Street Fighter x Mega Man stars the Blue Bomber as he goes toe-to-toe with some of Street Fighter's most beloved characters complete with their own individual themed stages and boss battles." Development Street Fighter x Mega Man was initially a fan-made title known as Mega Man vs. Street Fighter, which was in development since 2009. Creator Seow Zong Hui approached Capcom USA with a work-in-progress version in 2012, and it was soon decided that the project would be funded, given creative input, and officially distributed online through the company. An updated version known as "Street Fighter X Mega Man V2" was released on January 18, 2013. It includes minor tweaks, gameplay enhancements, a new password system, improved controller support, a rebuffed M. Bison and Sagat as a new secret character. Trivia *This is the first officially distributed Mega Man game to ever be programmed entirely outside of Capcom. *In a portion of Ryu's stage there is Japanese writing on the wall reading "1987". This was the year that Capcom initially released the original Street Fighter in Japanese arcades and the original Mega Man on the Japanese Famicom (Nintendo Entertainment System). *Dan appears everytime a new weapon is obtained. *There were unconfirmed rumors of the possibility of the game being ported to Mac, Linux, and cell phones. *Each level is a mix of the Street Fighter characters' themes and a Robot Master stage theme (for example, Dhalsim's stage is a mix of his theme and Snake Man's). Credits Programmer/Artist: Seow Zong Hui (aka Sonic) Music: Luke Esquivel (aka A-Rival) Background Artist: George Papapetrou (aka Geo) :Capcom U.S.A. Support SVP CS Planning & Strategy: Christian Svensson Sr. Community and Online Manager: Brett Elston Associate Producer: Michael Evans Community and Online Specialist: Greg Moore Director of Technology: Gary Lake-Schaal Director of Product Development: Erin Krell Assistant General Counsel: Albert Chin Associate Strategic Marketing Manager: Andrew Schnorr Sr. Community and Online Specialist: Chris Antista Sr. PR Manager: Jason Andersen Director of CS Planning and Strategy: Kaori Tsukuda Associate Manager Content Analysis: Marc Rodriguez Marketing Coordinator: Mike Lunn Paralegal: Theresa Pascual Director Web Technologies: Tom James Senior Producer: Travis Williams Manager Global Marketing Relations: Tsuyoshi Kanda Assoc. Manager Global Marketing Relations: Yuka Daimon VP Digital Platforms: Zack Karlsson Special Thanks: *Matt Lomonaco (Pinpoint Marketing Group, Inc.) *Alstone Tee Jia Loong, Arthur Moy, Joseph Lee E Feng, Koh Yung Tek, Law Che Lin, Mac Franco, Max Ho Chiong Ping, Roy Lim Chuen Soon, Tui Ming Fung, Yeo Chee Leng, Zhi Liang Chew Video File:Street Fighter x Mega Man Boss Order Starter Guide|Starter Guide External Links *Capcom-Unity: Mega Man Official Group page - Page with the game's download link. *[http://rivalrivalrival.bandcamp.com/album/street-fighter-x-mega-man-ost Street Fighter X Mega Man OST] by "A_Rival". *Wikpedia article *''MegaMan Knowledge Base'' article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Street Fighter Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man Classic Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Action Games Category:Platform Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PC Games Category:2012 video games